


I need you, Dean

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Carrying, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean peed himself, Fingering, Fisting, Hunting, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam, Kissing, Limp Sam, M/M, Sensitive Dean, Sensitive Sam, Sex, Somnophilia, Unconscious Sex, Wincest - Freeform, anal rape, blowjob, carrying unconscious dean, dean had a klysma, limp dean, unconscious dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hardcore WINCEST.A story that begins very sweet and fluffy, and ends that way. It's what happens in between that rocks your boat (or not).While on a hunt, Dean gets hurt and Sam is scared. He doesn't want to be without Dean.He can't be without Dean. And Dean can't be without him. Dean would do anything for his brother.This story contains everything from sweet cuddles to hardcore anal sex, I have a dirty mind, I hope you do too.Completed :)





	1. 1

'' It's okay Sammy, I got ya '' Dean said softly to his weakened brother. They had just gotten  
back to their motel room from a rather exhausting hunt and Sammy had taken some heavy blows tonight.  
His back was bruised and bloody and he had a cut on his forehead. Dean had supported his brother getting  
out of the car and walking to his bed for the night. Sam was already half asleep. Dean put Sam in a sitting  
position on the bed and started taking Sam's clothes off.  
The jacket was easy but his t-shirt underneath not so much. The t-shirt  
had gotten stuck to Sam's stomach, the blood had started to dry.  
'Okay I know this is gonna hurt little brother, but just bare with me for a minute, okay?'  
A groan was all the response Dean got. Dean took the t-shirt off and looked worried when he saw the cuts.  
The cuts were on his stomach, so Dean put Sam on his back. He then proceeded to take Sam's shoes, socks and  
pants off. He pulled the blanket from underneath Sam and put it halfway to his brothers hips.  
He then went to the car to get the medical aid-kit and started cleaning Sam's wounds. His brother didn't respond  
to anything anymore, which Dean considered a good thing because he didn't want Sam to feel the pain.  
He also cleaned the cut on his brothers forehead and put a band-aid on. Then he bandaged the cuts on Sam's stomach  
and then tucked his brother in. All Dean wanted to do now was get in bed with his little brother, so he could hold  
him, but he knew Sam was in physical pain and didn't want to accidentally cause him more. Dean pulled  
one of the chairs to the bed. He gave Sam a kiss on his non responsive lips and then stroked through his hair.  
'' You sleep tight now baby, I'll be here when you wake up. Thanks for having my back tonight. I know I don't  
say this when you're awake, but I love you.'' He then proceeded to sit on the chair and watch his brother the entire night.

The first thing Sam said when he woke up was 'Dean'. Dean, who had almost nodded off, jerked his head up and looked at  
his brother. 'Good, you're awake. I knew you were tired but dude, it's almost 11am.' Sam looked at Dean with admiration.  
He knew his brother had been watching him all night, even though Sam was okay. Apart from the cuts and bruises he had  
really just been very tired. That was all gone now, he had slept like baby.  
'Thank you Dean, for looking after me.'  
Dean locked his green eyes on his brothers and said 'Always. You're my brother and my lover, you know I'd do anything  
for you.' That was true. Sam knew Dean would go to extreme lengths for his baby brother.  
'Come here' Sam said, pulling up his blanket so Dean could crawl in. Dean didn't give it a second thought. He took off  
his clothes untill he was just in his boxers, and snuggled into Sam. Dean had always been the little spoon, it was only  
in bed that the roles were reversed. Dean was the butch, macho guy when they were out and about, but in the bed he was the  
sensitive one, wanting to be cuddled and loved. Sam knew this and had never made any remarks about it. He wanted Dean to feel  
safe, to be taken care of for once. For Sam to be the big brother, even if it was just then.  
Sam took Dean in his arms. Dean was laying with his back towards him. Sam kissed Dean's hair and neck. He then gripped more  
tight and pulled, pulling his brother deeper into his embrace. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Dean's neck,  
closing his eyes at the scent of Dean, a scent of his body mixed with the slight remains of his aftershave.  
Meanwhile Dean was stroking Sam's hand, looking at it and finally feeling at peace. He was once again safe in his brothers  
big arms and was perfectly content. They stayed like this for a long while, occasionally turning, facing each other,  
giving eachother a kiss or just staring into eachothers eyes. Stroking ones hair or just embracing eachother. No words  
were exchanged, and none were necessary. They had been together as a couple for about three years now, and the need for  
sex was lessened. In the first year of their relationship it had been very frequent, but it had gradually subsided to a few  
times a week or sometimes not at all. Sometimes something would happen on a hunt, and the fear of losing one another became  
real again, and the nights after something like that were heavily filled with sex and pure need. They would always wake up  
tangled, one leg here, the other there, but it would always be Dean with his head on Sam's chest, wrapping his arms around  
Sam's torso. In those quiet moments Dean would sometimes shed a tear, and Sam would wipe it away with his thumb. No words  
were spoken, Sam would just hold his brother tighter and gently stroke his back. He knew Dean needed him so much, and it  
was vice versa. 

\--------------

'Come on Sam! You've been hogging the bathroom for half an hour now. We need to go!'  
There was a case a couple of hundred miles from where they were, and Dean didn't want to be driving all through the night.  
If they could leave now, they'd get to the place with plenty of time to look for a decent motel and a place to have dinner.  
'Allright allright, coming princess' Sam mumbled while getting out of the shower. He dried himself off, put on his clothes  
and went back into the motel bedroom, packing his bag. He and Dean got in the car and went on their way.  
After a couple of hours Sam got tired, but was fighting against it. After about ten minutes it got to him though, and his head fell  
forwards on his chest. Dean looked at his brother and smirked. Whenever there were long, boring roads with nothing to see,  
he could bet money on the fact that his brother would sleep. Dean was grateful the Impala didn't have two individual seats  
in the front, because if it did it would mean he couldn't pull his brother towards him.  
Dean gently tugged at his brothers arm and Sam automatically understood. He shifted his butt towards the passenger door,  
allowing his long body to go down and place his head on Dean's lap. He had one arm under him, and the other was hanging  
limply from the carseat. His legs were folded double but still on the floor of the car. It looked a mess, but Sam was  
actually quite comfortable. Dean stroked Sammy's hair. Sam had already gone back to sleep. Dean kept his eyes on the road  
and decided not to wake Sammy until they were at their destination.

They arrived at the little place in Texas at around 6pm. Dean cruised around town until he spotted a motel, and pulled into  
the parking lot. He stroked Sam's cheek, urging him to wake up. 'Sammy, we're here. Wanna join the land of the living?'  
Sam mumbled and groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. His left arm was completely numb. He turned his head and looked up at  
Dean. 'How long was I asleep?'  
' Just an hour or two.' Sam pushed himself up with one hand but almost fell back down again because his sleeping arm wasn't  
cooperating. Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders though, and helped his brother sit. Sam always had a sleeping arm after  
car rides like this, it's a wonder the damn thing hasn't fallen off yet, Dean thought to himself, smiling a bit.  
'You just wait in the car, I'll book us a room. Then we can find a place to get something to eat. ' Sam didn't respond,  
he rubbed his eyes and then massaged his arm.

After dinner they were back in the motel room.  
'So, tell me about this case' Dean said. Sam grabbed his laptop and looked at one of the news articles.  
'Well, looks like a simple haunting. This mentions weird thumping noises, screams in the middle of the night,  
objects moving, noises in the walls.'  
'And you said the house is abandoned, right?'  
'Right' Sam said.  
'Well, okay then, what are we waiting for? The night is young, let's salt and burn this Casper.' Dean stood up from  
the bed, and grabbed his jacket. Sam followed and soon they were in the Impala, on their way to the outskirts of town.  
When they pulled up to the house, they could see people had been there recently. Probably youth. There were beer cans  
lying around and an empty flashlight.  
Dean grabbed the EMF meter and they went inside. It was dead silent for the first few minutes, the only sound in the house  
coming from Sam and Dean.  
'EMF is going crazy, there's definitely a spirit here' Dean said, and at the same time the room grew cold.  
Sam was glad he brought the iron wrench with him.  
The story that went about town was that the old man who lived here, still haunted the place. He had been a mad old man,  
and had killed his wife and then himself. His body had been cremated, but there was something still binding his spirit to this  
place. They just had to figure out what that something could be.  
'SAM! LOOK OUT!' Dean screamed, and Sam turned around. There he was, the old man, standing right infront of him.  
Sam swinged the wrench at him and the ghost dissapeared into a cloud of smoke. Dean and Sam ran to the basement,  
trying to find the object which the spirit was attached to. Dean went to the table in the corner, and checked the drawers.  
Suddenly, the ghost was behind him, pushing Dean who landed with his head against the brick wall. Dean's body slumped towards  
the ground, then tilted sideways.  
'NO! DEAN!' Sam screamed, looking at the spirit who was now walking towards him. In the corner of his eye he could see something  
glistening, and saw a wooden photoframe on the ground. Sam gripped his wrench tightly and swung once again at the ghost, who  
dissapeared. Sam went towards the photoframe, and saw a photo of the old man with his wife, in happier days.  
'Let's just give it a try' Sam mumbled, but was distracted by the spirit. The spirit was standing in the corner of the basement.  
Sam put salt on the frame, and put his lighter underneath. Because it was so dry, the thing immediately cought fire.  
So did the ghost. Sam couldn't believe his luck. A stupid photoframe?!  
Sam's smile didn't last long, as he glanced over towards his brother. He had thought he would've woken by now, Dean had  
been hit on the head before, but this must have been a heavier blow.  
Sam was with Dean in two large strides, and kneeled down beside the big lump that was supposed to be his brother.  
He put his arms under Dean's shoulders and lifted his brother up. Dean's head was slumped forwards, lolling to one side as Sam  
pulled him closer. Sam put his hands on Dean's head and examined his brother. He then felt the tips of his fingers were warm  
and wet. As he pulled out one hand, he could see there was blood on them.  
'Dean! Dean! Wake up!' No response. Sam tried again, and this time there was a small whimper to be heard.  
Sam let out a breath, not realising he had been holding it. He grasped Dean by his shoulders and put Dean towards his chest.  
Dean's limp body was sagging against Sam, but breathing. Sam and Dean stayed like that for a bit, until Sam was calm enough  
to get out of that basement, and back to the car.  
Dean was still unresponsive, sometimes a groan or a whisper but never more than that. Luckily Sam was strong enough to carry  
his brother and lover, and did so with huge tenderness, despite his long and big body.  
Sam put his arms under Dean's shoulders and got up. His brother was not able to stand on his own feet, so Sam went forwards  
and put his left arm under Dean's knees. Dean was laying limply in his brothers hands, his head falling on his brothers  
chest. Sam took the stairs up, and went out of the house. When he got to the car, he put Dean on his feet, still holding  
him with one hand. He opened the passenger door and carefully placed Dean inside. He walked around the car and got in the  
driver seat. He proceeded to take the car keys from Dean's pocket and then pull his brother towards him. He kept his arm  
around Dean, making sure he wouldn't topple over when he had to break, or fall back when speeding up.  
He decided to go back to the motel. Sam didn't like hospitals, and neither did Dean. Sam would wait through the night,  
first seeing how things were going. If it did go bad, he would go to hospital, but not if not absolutely necessary.

Pulling into the motels parking lot, Dean still hadn't woken up.  
Sam got out of the car and pulled his brother along with him, carrying him inside the same way he did back at the house.  
He put Dean down on the bed and went out to get the first aid-kit from the car. After closing the motel room door, he went  
to his brother. Sam turned Dean on his side, examining the gash in the back of his brothers head. It was a small gash,  
but head wounds were known to bleed badly. He cleaned it up as best he could, and stitched it together. He then put a bandaid  
on, and changed the pillow cover, which had been red with blood.  
After the initial care, Sam proceeded to take off his brothers clothes, and noticed a wet stain on Dean's boxers.  
Dean must have wet himself, not an uncommon thing when you're unconsious. Sam was just glad Dean wasn't awake now,  
because he knew Dean would feel ashamed. Even though he shouldn't be. Sam took a pair of clean underwear from their  
bag and layed it on the bed. He then went to the bathroom and got a small cloth. He rinsed it with clean water and went  
to his brothers side. Sam carefully took off Dean's boxers and washed his brothers intimates with the cloth.  
He left Dean lying there, naked, while he went and got a dry towel. He then patted his brother dry and helped him into  
clean boxers. After this he rinsed out the used cloth and then proceeded to take off his own clothes.  
He got in bed with Dean, being careful not to touch the stitches. Sam was feeling alone and scared, a frightening  
feeling that always creeped up inside him when something happened to Dean. Just knowing that Dean wouldn't be able to  
respond was unsettling.  
He cried quietly, holding a limp Dean in his arms. He was going to talk to Dean tomorrow, he knew Dean didn't do it on  
purpose, but he didn't know how much more of this he could take. Maybe they could go hunting less? Maybe even settle  
down somewhere? It felt to him like they were always seeking out danger, and even though being a hunter was in their blood,  
Sam didn't want to be afraid all the time. Afraid that his brother would die on a hunt.  
Sam was still weeping softly when he heard Dean whisper 'It's okay Sammy, I'm here.' and Sam pulled Dean closer.  
Dean responded by giving Sam a small kiss on his forehead.  
Dean also wanted to talk in the morning, because even though none of them had said it to eachother, he felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where it gets raunchy. Let's pretend Dean had a klysma, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, you sick, sick minds. I know I did.

When the sun started to come up, both boys were still entangled in eachothers bodies. Both of them  
knowing that they needed eachother desperately. Both knowing that they needed to be more carefull.  
Dean looked up at Sam, wondering how he got so lucky to have him in his life. Sam stirred a bit,  
and instinctively pulled Dean closer. He put his lips on Dean's hair and gave him a small kiss.  
'Morning', he said. 'Morning', Dean replied. Dean scooted out from underneath Sam's chin and moved his body up.  
Their eyes were now aligned and staring into eachother.   
Sam's eyes welled up but he didn't want a single tear to escape. 'I don't want to feel this way ever again, Dean' Sam   
said, while his voice broke. Dean stroked Sam on his cheek. 'It's okay Sammy..' but Sam wouldn't have it.  
'It's not okay Dean, you know that. I need you. And whenever something bad happens, just like it did last night,   
the fear of losing you becomes real again. I had to carry you, Dean. I had to help you. You know I'd love to help  
you with everything, but this is too much. I don't want to have the fear of losing you. I need you so much, it hurts.  
And it hurts bad.'   
Dean stopped stroking his cheek. Dean said nothing as he escaped from Sam's arms, and went into the bathroom.  
Sam had seen that Dean had tears too. God, why did this have to be so difficult.   
When Dean came out of the bathroom, he looked at Sammy. 'Why am I wearing a different pair of boxers?'  
'You peed yourself.'   
'Oh.'

Dean said nothing but went back into the bed with Sam. Sam was laying on his back, but Dean reached an arm over his chest  
and pulled Sam towards him.   
'You need me that bad, huh?' he asked. His eyes were burning with a need to be united, and Sam immediately cought on.  
'Fuck yes' Sam said, and pulled Dean tighter, kissing him on the lips. Dean was surprised that Sam was able to go from  
sad to lustfull in seconds, but didn't mind. Sam put his tongue against Dean's lips and Dean let him in. Sam grabbed  
Dean with both hands by his head and pulled Dean so hard towards him, that Sam's tongue went all the way back in his mouth.  
Dean would have been startled, but this had happened many times before.   
'I need you so much Dean, I need to be with you, and fuck it, I need to be IN you', Sam groaned, whilst grabbing a hold  
of the elastic band of Dean's boxers.   
'It's okay Sammy, take me. Take me as long as you need. I want to be there for you. '   
Sam rolled over, got up and walked to the end of the bed. Then he grabbed Deans legs, flipping Dean so he was on his back.  
'Sammy, don't expect too much though. I'm still tired and my head hurts like a bitch.'  
'Dean.. can I... I mean, you know how much I need this..' Dean immediately understood. This was something more. This wasn't  
just a regular fuck, this was fucking Dean and then some. This was taking Dean after Dean was done, just using him  
for his own pleasure. But Dean didn't want to dissapoint. He wanted Sam to be happy. He wanted Sam to use him, just as  
a bunch of holes, to go nuts, because it was the only way Sam could stay sane. And if that meant he had to endure pain  
for his little brother, then so be it. He didn't know if he could stay awake, but he would try.  
'Yes, Sam. But I don't know if I can stay awake. But please, use me, if that's what it takes to make you happy.'  
Sam went silent. Dean looked at his brothers face and could see doubt, but also a bit of joy. Dean repeated himself.  
'Sam, do it.'  
'Dean..thank you. Don't worry you won't have to do a thing.' And with that permission from both sides, they erupted.

Sam crawled unto Dean, pulling Dean's boxers down. Dean was already half hard. Sam decided to ignore Dean's dick for the   
moment and focus on full body touching. He layed down on top of Dean gently, making sure not to put his full body weight  
on his brother. He kissed Dean while stroking his back, down towards his bottom. There he circled his theighs.  
Sam put one leg in between his brothers', and gently pushed both legs aside. His right arm went down and started  
stroking Dean lightly around his entrance and his balls. He heard Dean moaning, and kept circling, now just with a bit  
more push to it.  
Then he went down on Dean. He grabbed Dean's cock with his right hand and put his mouth on the tip. Circling with his tongue  
and then going in deeper. While circling his tongue he also started to suck, and suck hard. His brother was fully hard in   
no-time. He could feel Dean starting to tremble, and knew he was on the right path. He moved his right hand to under  
Dean's ass and cupped Dean's ass cheeks from below. He removed his mouth from Dean's fully erect cock and spit onto his  
thumb. He then went back in, sucking Dean harder and harder. He circled Dean's hole with his thumb and then gently pushed in.  
He could hear a whimper coming from Dean, knowing he had immediately found the right spot. While gently pushing his thumb further  
into Dean, he kept on sucking and knew that Dean would come within seconds. Sam took out his thumb and replaced  
the filling of Dean's hole with two fingers. He slid in easily. While sucking harder and harder onto Dean's cock,   
he pushed into his brothers prostate. That seemed to do the trick. Dean collapsed, first clenching all his muscles together,  
shivering, then releasing his warm come into the back of Sam's throat. Sam swallowed.  
Dean's body immediately relaxed. 'Sammy.. I can't stay awake Sammy..' Dean whispered, and Sam went up to his brother,  
stroking Dean's right cheek and telling him it was okay. ' You sleep now Dean, I've got you. I'm going to take such good  
care of you.' Dean knew he was going to be Sam's fucktoy for the night, but somewhere in his mind he knew he had to   
do it. If that was taking care of Sammy, then okay. Dean slightly nodded and then went completely limp in his brothers  
hands. He let himself fall into unconsciousness knowing he'd rather not feel a thing, knowing he'd be physically hurting.  
He'd wake up later today.

Sam stared at his brother. He felt extreme excitement. Just having Dean's body, ready for him, not doing anything back.  
Not reacting to Sam in any way, it made Sam happy. Maybe this was perverted, but he needed it. He needed to use  
and abuse Dean. He needed to feel that power.  
Sam started by cleaning up the residue of come on Dean's dick. It had gone flacid again, and wobbled against Sam's  
towel. Sam put his hands under his brothers armpits and pulled Dean higher unto the bed, then taking his head and  
making sure Dean was in a comfortable position. He then opened Dean's legs wider, just looking at the flacid penis  
infront of him and Dean's hole, ready and waiting. There was nothing Dean could do. Dean wouldn't wake for atleast  
a few hours and this made Sam crazily happy, knowing all the things he wanted to do to his limp brother.  
There was no need to string him up, he was just laying there.  
Sam had always wanted to try something with Dean, and now was his chance.   
He grabbed the lube out of their duffle bag. He squirted some on his fingers and put two in Dean's hole.  
He went in softly untill he could go no further. Pulling his fingers apart, widening the hole, untill he put another  
finger in. He went on and on rubbing, circling, scissoring the fingers untill Dean was wide.   
Sam was so hard, he pulled his fingers out and aligned his cock with Dean's entrance. He went in hard on the first try.  
It fit easily. Sam's fingers had stretched Dean enough so he could take Sam's big dick in one go. Sam pushed so hard,  
it pushed Dean's limp body forward a bit on the bed. There was absolutely no reaction. No fluttering of eyes, no  
whispers, whimpers or moans, no hands moving, it was just an unconscious body and Sam loved fucking into it. He went  
on and on, fucking Dean so hard that Dean's head lolled from side to side. Sam pulled out, and brutally turned Dean's body  
on the bed. He was so fired up, he wasn't being careful with Dean anymore. He made sure Dean was on his stomach, limp  
arms to the side of him, and then pulled Dean's asscheeks aside. Again he pushed his cock in hard. Sam put his hands  
on Dean's shoulders and kept riding into his brother ferosciously.  
Dean grabbed his brothers head and flipped it to the side, making sure Dean was getting air. He smiled when he saw  
that Dean was drooling. Damn, Dean was so out of it. Sam loved it.  
Sam felt he was about to come, and he didn't want that happening yet. So he reluctantly pulled out of his brother.  
He flipped Dean's body again, his brother falling lank into the bed.   
Sam was so ready for what was happening next. He had always wanted to try it, but didn't know if he could stretch  
Dean far enough. But he was going to try.  
Sam took the lube and warmed it up in his hands. He then went back to Deans abused hole, pushing four fingers in in one  
go. It went surprisingly easy. He pushed deeper and deeper. Deeper and deeper untill he felt a strong resistance.  
'Now, if only I could get past the knuckles, then it should be easier.'   
Adding more lube, Sam tried and tried, untill suddenly he had his full hand in Dean's ass. God it felt so hot.  
He stayed put like that for a while, just laying next to Dean's limp penis and looking at his hand in his brothers ass.  
'Time to try something' he thought to himself. He took the lube, and squeezed some over his arm. He smeared it out and  
slowly pushed further into Dean. He loved that he was getting absolutely no response. This should be hurting like hell,  
so Dean must be really out of it. Sam pushed and pushed, then went back a bit and pushed again. It was actually happening.  
He was fisting Dean. Sam sped up the process of the pushing and pulling, his eyes filled with pure lust.

'Allright brother, come on' Sam said. He pushed his arm into Dean's hole as far as he could. He then took his left arm and  
wrapped that under Deans back, untill he had Dean by his armpit. He then pulled up, and stood up. There stood Sam,  
carrying an unconscious Dean. Carrying him with his fist. Sam jostled Dean forward so Dean was laying with his head  
on Sam's shoulder. Dean's arms were hanging from his side, and his legs were dangling, spread apart by Sam's arm.  
Sam loved every minute of it. He walked around with his unconscious brother for quite some time.  
Sometimes he'd shove his arm up a little bit more, resulting in Dean's body going up a bit more. Sam sat down on a chair,  
and then used his free arm to throw Dean's arms around his shoulders.   
It felt like Dean was hugging him. Sam sat there for a bit, talking sweet words into his brothers ear whilst still  
being in Dean with his arm. He then got up, Dean's arms still around his shoulders, and walked around some more. 

Then he loosened his grip on his brothers shoulders, allowing Dean to fall back a bit, and Sam carried him like   
a groom carried his bride into the house. Except Sam had his arm inside his brothers hole. Dean's legs were hanging  
down, Dean's weight putting pressure on Sam's arm. Luckily Sam had the strenght of a bear and could carry his brother for a  
long time.  
He walked around more, sometimes twirling, making Dean's legs swing from side to side. Dean's head lay all the way back,  
with nothing to support it. Sam was fucking loving this. A totally limp Dean just in his arms, being able to do nothing  
about the fact that Sam was hurting him. Sam could enjoy it even more because he knew Dean had given hem the all clear.

Sam walked back towards the bed, and put Dean down. He shoved a few more thrusts into Dean's ass and then pulled out.  
He purposely didn't look at the mess he left, he'd look later. Sam knew he had to come now, and climbed on the bed with Dean.  
He took Dean's head with both hands, and used one hands to open up Dean's mouth a bit more.   
Sam shoved his cock in with brute force, forcefully gripping Dean's non responsive head and shoving him deep into Sam.  
There weren't even any gagging sounds, this was lovely.  
Sam pushed and pulled Dean's head untill he felt ready to come. He then quickly pulled out and turned Dean on his stomach.  
He grabbed his cock and shoved hard into Dean's ass. There wasn't any resistance. There wasn't anything tight left down there,  
and feeling such a loose hole made Sam explode. He came inside of Dean with shocks and bursts and then layed down on his   
brother. God, that was amazing.  
After he had calmed down, he pulled his now flacid dick out of his brothers entrance. If you could even call it that anymore.  
He just had to do it one more time.  
He took his left arm, which was dry, and searched for Dean's entrance. It wasn't hard to find. He shoved it in with force.  
It felt hot, it felt burning, and even though there had been lube and Sam's come, this was still brutal.  
Dean gave a little whimper and Sam grinned. He pulled out and pushed back in, whilst turning Dean in the process.  
Dean was now laying on his side, Sam's arm fucking him like the little bitch he is.  
Sam could see Dean was getting hard. That surprised Sam, he didn't know his brother had enough energy to come again.  
Sam decided not to touch Dean's dick. If Dean had to come, it would be purely by the fisting. Sam wasn't going  
to help in any way. Maybe Dean wasn't even going to come, he loved having that kind of control over Dean.  
Sam just fisted his brother more and more, going deeper and deeper. He felt Dean clenching all his muscles together,  
and Dean came, giving no sound or any other notice of maybe being awake. Because he wasn't.

Sam took his arm out of Dean and looked at the damage. The hole was torn, blood oozing out. Sam flipped his brother on his  
stomach, and went to the bathroom, leaving Dean laying there, a naked, used and abused mess.  
Sam washed his hands and arms and took a wet cloth with him to wipe Dean's ass. He then got Dean's boxers and put them on.  
He washed himself too down there, and put on his own underwear.  
He turned off all the lights and got in bed with his brother.

Dean wasn't going to be able to walk tomorrow, he was sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the aftermath of what happened. Sam takes care of Dean and hopes he didn't hurt his brother too much.

'' Morning.''   
'' Morning.''   
'' Wait. Morning?'' '' Yes. Morning. You've been out of it since yesterday afternoon. Thought it would be best that I didn't wake you up.''  
''Why?''   
'' I was kinda rough Dean. And I mean really rough. And even though it was amazing for me, and what you did for me was amazing, I hurt you. I hurt you bad.''  
'' Come on Sammy, it couldn't have been that bad- AH!''   
Dean had tried to roll over and to get to a sitting position but it stung like hell down there.  
He was barely able to keep the tears from rolling down his eyes.  
'God Sammy, it hurts. How long did it go on?'  
''Well.. a couple of hours. And ehm. Fisting too.''   
'' God Sam.. really? Motherf... Jesus Sammy.''  
Dean laid back down on the bed again. Sam was the one who needed reassuring now. Did he go too far? Probably. He had let all boundaries go and completely given into his sick, perverted mind.  
He scooted over towards Dean and layed his head on Dean's chest.   
'' I'm sorry Dean. I completely crossed the line.''  
'' Sam.. I know you need me. I know you do. And you need me badly. I told you it was okay, I gave you permission. I just didn't think I wouldn't be able to walk afterwards. To be honest, I'm glad I was out of it for the whole thing. But, this was it right? Nothing more? Did you get your fix?''   
'' Yeah Dean I got my fix.. '' Sam wasn't looking at Dean. He was afraid to look his brother in the eye.  
Yesterday when he was going at it with Dean, he felt so beastly, unrestricted, and it felt so good. The aftermath wasn't. Deep down he knew it was sick and twisted, but on the other hand he was glad he had someone who helped him trough his moments of lust.  
Dean put two fingers under Sam's chin and pushed Sam's head up. He looked him straight in the eyes. '' It's okay Sammy. I know why you did it. But you're gonna have to help me through the next couple of days because it's hurting like hell down there.''   
'' Ofcourse Dean! Ofcourse! I'm the one who did this to you, I'm going to take care of you.''   
After that was said and done, they slept some more. Sam was the first to wake up.  
He slightly caressed Dean's cheek until Dean started to stirr. '' Hey, can I get you anything?''  
'' Hurts Sammy.. it hurts so bad..'' Sam got up and went to the bathroom. He had some creme  
in his travel bag and went back to Dean.  
'' Allright I've got some creme here, it's cold so don't freak out.'' Sam lifted the covers and rolled Dean onto his side. He grabbed Dean's boxers by the elastic and shoved them down. He lifted one butt cheek and looked at Dean's entrance. There was some dried up blood and he could see there was tearing. He felt horrible when he saw. He put the creme on his finger and then applied it on Dean's anus.  
Dean clenched a bit but slowly relaxed as Sam made sure he covered the hurt parts. He then slid the boxers back on and re-positioned the blanket. Dean didn't say anything through the whole ordeal. Sam didn't know whether Dean was sad or mad, or if the pain was just too much.  
Sam went to the bathroom to wash his hands and then proceeded to walk to the bed. He sat down and rubbed Dean's back. '' Do you want any breakfast? Is there anything I can do? ''   
'' No Sammy..'' Dean muffled into his pillow. '' Just leave me alone..''   
Sam looked at his brother and didn't argue. Ofcourse he didn't argue.  
Sam went to the other side of the room, flipped the television on and mindlessly watched some crap documentary on t.v.

*** 2 days later ***

'' Morning.''  
'' Morning.''   
'' How are you feeling?'' Sam asked with hesitation. The guilt had been stacking up.  
'' Better, actually. It's just that..'' '' What?'' Sam asked.  
'' Well.. I haven't been eating much. For a reason. But the time has come and I'm afraid.''  
'' Wait.. you mean.. do you mean you need to poop?'' Sam raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even thought about this to be honest. But if Dean did need to go, it would probably hurt like hell.  
'' Yeah.''   
'' Ehh.. okay. Is there anything I can do for you? ''   
'' Nah.. I'll try.'' Dean had been able to sit and walk a bit now so going to the bathroom shouldn't be a problem. Getting there that is. Actually doing the deed was daunting.  
Dean slowly got up and walked towards the motel bathroom. He closed the door, but he didn't lock it. He never did. He could feel his stomach ache with pain, because he had been holding back the need to go. He was kind of afraid of the pain. Dean took off his boxers and sat down on the toilet.  
Damn, it was there already. Not even time to prepare. Goddammit it hurt like hell. It felt burning hot, and Dean clenched forward, putting his face between his knees. He groaned untill the last of it was gone.   
He wanted to wipe, but that dry toilet paper hurt like hell. '' Fuck it'' Dean thought, and pulled up his boxers. Sammy did this, Sammy's going to have to clean up.  
He flushed the toilet and waddled back to the bed. He slowly sat down, with Sam watching his every move.  
'' Hey Consuela, you're gonna have to clean me up here. It hurts too damn much.'' Sam looked at Dean with big eyes and understood.   
Sam walked to the bathroom, wet a towel and grabbed the creme.  
When he got back in the room Dean had already layed down on his side so Sam could clean him up.  
Sam cleaned Dean up and put some more creme on the area, glad to see that it was starting to heal.  
'' It's looking a lot better Dean.''   
'' Good'' Dean mumbled.

'' Dean..?''   
'' Yeah Sammy?''   
'' I'm so sorry.''  
'' …. It's o.k. In this weird, twisted way, we need eachother. Everybody has got deep, perverted desires. In a strange way it felt good for me to be able to please you so much. Even if I don't recall half of what happened. But I said you could do it. I gave you permission. And to be honest, I'd do it again.''  
Sam's eyes went big from the shock of Dean saying that.  
'' But it won't be for atleast a half year or so.''   
Sam chuckled. This intimate moment he had with Dean would fuel him for ages, and Sam told Dean that.  
'' Dude.. I love you. You're the best I could ever wish for. This.. What I did.. well I could live a couple years of that, you know? This isn't a regular thing or anything. ''  
'' Yeah yeah..'' Dean replied. '' When you do want to do it.. do it when I've got another head injury so I won't remember a damn thing.''   
Sam smirked, with admiration for his brother but also how such a sick conversation could be so lovely at the same time.  
There's no shame between them, he can be exactly who or what he is around Dean, and the other way around too.

'' So... you wanna get outta here? '' Dean asked, looking at Sam.  
'' Tomorrow, okay?''   
'' Yeah okay. Tomorrow.'' Dean gave Sam a soft smile and opened the blankets for Sam.   
This one time, it was time for Sam to be the little spoon. Dean grinned as Sam tried to fit his huge body in between Dean's arms, but in some miraculous way, it worked. Dean kissed the back of Sam's head and they fell asleep together, ready for a late morning nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
